


That behind this soft exterior lies a warrior

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reibert Week 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://reibertweek.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: ReiBert Week 2015  
> Prompt: August 2nd—Childhood  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover  
> Pair: Reiner/Bertholdt  
> Numero capitoli: 1/7  
> Generi: introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: canonverse  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 269

Bertholdt aveva stretto con forza la mano del bambino più piccolo, ma questi non sembrava neppure essersene accorto. Guardava dritto di fronte a sé, gli occhi spalancati, fissi sulla città distrutta che si presentava davanti a loro.

“Reiner...?” Aveva cercato di chiamarlo, di scuoterlo, ma il biondo guardava le macerie, come se lui neppure esistesse.

Lo aveva trascinato su una delle navi che li avrebbero portati lontano da Shiganshina. In quel momento Reiner gli era sembravo quasi una bambola che lui sapeva doveva portare in salvo ad ogni costo.

“Siamo stati noi. Abbiamo ucciso quelle persone. Siamo degli assassini, Bertholdt.”

Bertholdt si era voltato verso di lui. Riusciva a malapena a sostenere il suo sguardo. Erano stati loro. Loro avevano aperto quelle brecce. Loro avevano permesso ai titani di entrare a Shiganshina e prendersi poi tutto il Wall Maria.

“Reiner...” Gli aveva accarezzato una guancia. Era umida e non sapeva come fermare le sue lacrime.

“Non voglio essere un assassino. Non voglio essere la causa di questo.”

Lo aveva abbracciato. Lo aveva stretto forse a sé. Aveva accarezzato la sua schiena, cercando di dargli conforto in qualche modo.

Distruggere le mura era la loro missione. Non avevano pensato, nessuno dei due, a ciò a cui avrebbero poi dovuto assistere.

“Va tutto bene, Reiner. Non hai fatto nulla. Siamo solo bambini. Non possiamo aver fatto tutto questo. Non hai fatto nulla.”

Lo aveva stretto di più, mentre il biondo continuava a piangere tra le sue braccia. Avrebbe voluto cancellare quella giornata dalla sua mente, avrebbe voluto dargli in qualche modo sollievo.

Voleva solo salvare il suo spirito ancora così puro.


	2. Day 2: Inseparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: ReiBert Week 2015  
> Prompt: August 3rd—Inseparable  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover  
> Pair: Reiner/Bertholdt  
> Numero capitoli: 2/7  
> Generi: introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: canonverse  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 145

Erano stati insieme da sempre. Reiner non si ricordava di un solo giorno trascorso senza Bertholdt. Sin da quando erano bambini, il biondo non voleva mai lasciare il fianco del compagno di giochi.

Bertholdt era il suo compagno di giochi preferito. Bertholdt era la persona che avrebbe voluto tenere per sempre nella sua vita. E quando aveva capito che i suoi sentimenti stavano iniziando ad andare oltre alla semplice amicizia, oltre al semplice affetto, non se ne era stupito più di tanto. Non avrebbe mai potuto.

Bertholdt era la persona da cui non voleva separarsi mai.

“Berth, voglio entrare nella Legione Esplorativa.”

Aveva guardato il moro. Ricordava lo sguardo stupito e spaventato che Bertholdt gli aveva riservato. Ricordava il silenzio che ne era seguito.

Ed era sicuro che quello sarebbe stato un addio, che Bertholdt non lo avrebbe seguito in quella follia.

“Verrò con te.”

 


	3. Day 3: Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: ReiBert Week 2015  
> Prompt: August 4th—Modern Au  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover  
> Pair: Reiner/Bertholdt  
> Numero capitoli: 3/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico (???)  
> Avvertimenti: Modern!AU, cops, prendetevela con 21 Jump Street  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 196

“ _Ehi amico, prenderei anche una pallottola per te.”_

 

Non si ricordava com'era successo. Non riusciva ancora a capirne esattamente le dinamiche. Reiner non era neppure vicino a lui.

Com'era possibile che ora fosse a terra?

Com'era possibile che un proiettile lo avesse raggiunto?

“Reiner... Ehi... Non scherzare.”

Guardava l'uomo che era tra le sue braccia. Non ricordava di essersi abbassato e averlo alzato da terra.

Non ricordava che Reiner fosse accanto a lui.

“Ti prego... Apri gli occhi.”

Non riusciva neppure a sbattere le palpebre. Continuava a guardare il suo viso. Continuava a guardare il sangue che continuava ad espandersi sulla sua camicia.

“Reiner... Ti prego. Non puoi lasciarmi così...”

Sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e la vista iniziava ad offuscarsi.

“Bert... Cazzo, non posso morire prima di sposarti...”

Il moro aveva spalancato gli occhi, stringendo subito con forza il biondo.

“Idiota... Sei un idiora, Reiner! Non farmi più spaventare così! La pistola usala per sparare non perché ti sparino addosso perché devi fare l'eroe! Sei un idiota!”

Voleva urlare ancora, ma il sorriso soddisfatto – anche se sofferente – sul viso di Reiner non glielo aveva permesso. Era solo felice di vederlo stare bene.

 


	4. Day 4: Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: ReiBert Week 2015  
> Prompt: August 5th—Crossover  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover  
> Pair: Reiner/Bertholdt  
> Numero capitoli: 4/7  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 177

“Reiner. Non puoi stare qui!” Bertholdt era entrare nella sala comune dei Corvonero per trovarsi di fronte uno dei battitori del Grifondoro. Il biondo era comodamente seduto su una delle poltrone, parlando con Armin e bevendo quello che sembrava tè.

“Mi ha fatto entrare lui! Non ho forzato il quadro come l'ultima volta!” Reiner si era alzato in piedi, cercando di scusarsi in qualche modo.

“Ma non puoi stare qui! Se ti vedono gli altri potrebbe essere un problema!”

“Ma io voglio stare con te! Sei impegnato!”  
“Forse perché quest'anno è l'ultimo e voglio avere dei buoni voti?”

“Appunto! E' l'ultimo, l'anno prossimo quando tornerò qui tu non ci sarai.”

Il moro lo aveva guardato, notando con la coda dell'occhio Armin che sorrideva, ed era arrossito probabilmente fino alla punta dei capelli.

“Andiamo in Sala Grande almeno, così nessuno dei due verrà sgridato...”

Aveva dato le spalle ad entrambi i biondi, uscendo di nuovo dal dormitorio. Aveva sentito Reiner salutare Armin e ringraziarlo del tè, e poi i suoi passi pesanti lo aveva seguito lungo il corridoio.


	5. Day 5: Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: ReiBert Week 2015  
> Prompt: August 6th—Marks  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover  
> Pair: Reiner/Bertholdt   
> Numero capitoli: 5/7  
> Generi: erotico per modo di dire, ragazzini che sperimentano, slice of life, romantico  
> Avvertimenti: canonverse  
> Rating: giallo(?)  
> Numero parole: 244

“Bertholdt, che hai sul collo? Ti ha punto qualcosa?”

Il ragazzo alto e moro era sbiancato. Sentiva il sudore colare dalla sua fronte mentre velocemente portava una mano sul collo ed evitava di guardare Connie Springer che aveva urlato, facendo girare tutta la mensa. Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui e lui voleva solo sprofondare su di lui.

“Sono succhiotti, Connie. Ma un verginello come te non può saperlo.” Jean Kirschtein aveva appoggiato il mento su una mano e sorrideva.

“Parla l'esperto!”

“Jaeger, nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione!”

Bertholdt aveva visto il ragazzo biondiccio alzarsi, continuando ad inveire contro Eren Jaeger, ed era contento che l'attenzione di tutti si fosse spostata sui due litiganti. Si era seduto, rimanendo in silenzio e cercando di pensare ad un modo per vendicarsi di Reiner. Lo aveva pregato e scongiurato di non lasciargli segni visibili, ma il biondo non era riuscito a controllarsi e ora lui doveva pagarne le conseguenze.

E proprio quando aveva sperato che tutti se ne fossero dimenticati – aveva notato Marco e Mikasa intervenire nel litigio di Jean e Eren; Sasha cercava di rubare la colazione di Christa e Ymir la colpiva con un cucchiaio – proprio allora Reiner si era seduto accanto a lui e lo aveva osservato.

“Certo che ti ho lasciato proprio dei bei segni.”

Aveva pronunciato a voce alta, sorridendo soddisfatto mentre osservava il proprio operato e di nuovo gli occhi di tutti erano su di loro.

.

 


	6. Day 6: Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: ReiBert Week 2015  
> Prompt: August 7th—Forget Me Not  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover  
> Pair: Reiner/Bertholdt  
> Numero capitoli: 6/7  
> Generi: slice of life, introspettivo, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: modern AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 237

Bertholdt Hoover aveva guardato il proprio ragazzo, il proprio compagno, la propria anima gemella mentre questi finiva di preparare i propri bagagli. Era fermo, appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta e guardava la sua schiena.

“Non potevi fare il giardiniere? O il fruttivendolo?”

Aveva parlato ancora prima di rendersene conto, continuando ad osservare il biondo.

La sua unica risposta era stata una risata. Non la solita allegra e spensierata. Questa sembrava molto più forzata e Bertholdt aveva sentito un nodo allo stomaco.

“Tornerò a casa sano e salvo. Sai che lo farò.”

Il moro lo aveva osservato. Reiner si era voltato verso di lui e si era seduto sul letto, accanto al borsone che aveva finito di riempire di vestiti.

“Non potevi accontentarti di fare il poliziotto?”

Reiner aveva scosso la testa.

“Sai che non potevo. Ne abbiamo parlato migliaia di volte.” Aveva sorriso debolmente. “Ma tornerò. Tornerò presto e tu vedi di non dimenticarmi.”

“Non essere stupido, Reiner! Come potrei mai dimenticarmi di te?”

“Magari trovando un altro mentre io sarò dall'altra parte del mondo.”

Bertholdt aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo prima di guardarlo di nuovo.

“Sei un idiota, Reiner. Lo sei sul serio. Sai benissimo che non ti dimenticherò mai e che aspetterò il tuo ritorno. Ma tu mi devi promettere che ritornerai tutto intero.”

Il soldato aveva sorriso alzandosi per abbracciare il compagno non appena gli fu vicino.

“Tornerò. Tornerò a casa presto.”

 


	7. Day 7: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: ReiBert Week 2015  
> Prompt: August 8th—Home  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover  
> Pair: Reiner/Bertholdt  
> Numero capitoli: 7/7  
> Generi: introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: canonverse  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 144

Casa per lui non era mai stato un luogo fisico.

Quando erano bambini e Bertholdt gli diceva “Torniamo a casa” dopo aver passato una giornata a correre per i boschi, lui non voleva staccarsi dal ragazzo.

Casa non erano quattro mura. Non servivano porte o finestre. Non c'erano mobili e utensili vari.

Casa erano le braccia di Bertholdt. Era il calore del suo abbraccio. Era il suono della sua voce. Era il suo profumo avvolgente.

Casa non era più un luogo fisico, non era più un luogo che dovevano raggiungere. Casa poteva essere ovunque, nelle baracche delle reclute, in cima alle mura, o appollaiati su un albero a guardare le stelle. Casa era perdersi nei suoi occhi, nelle sue parole. Casa era baciare le sue labbra, stringere la sua mano, sciogliersi in lui.

Casa era l'aria che respiravano, bastava che fossero uno vicino all'altro. 


End file.
